Cinema
by Quiet REBel girl -with VoDKa
Summary: JERSEY SHORE SLASH.  The news of Nicole's pregnancy really catches Vinny off-guard.  Pauly D/Vinny


**Title:** Cinema

**Pairing:** Pauly D/Vinny

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The news of Nicole's pregnancy really catches Vinny off-guard.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit!

**Author's Note:** So I've been simultaneously working on the last two pieces to make the Lost in You 'verse fit together and tell the whole story, and working on finishing up the chaptered fic I'm going to be posting later this month, when suddenly the web alights with news of Snooki's pregnancy and my brain said "fuck you, you're writing this instead". So, here ya go. I know it's a little late, but it needed to be finished up, haha. Gotta run with inspiration when it strikes and all that. Hope you enjoy. =) Takes place after everything else, haha.

**Warnings:** Knocked up Snooks. Lol.

When Vinny blinks awake, it's to the sound of Pauly's voice, quick, but hushed. He turns his head to the side, seeks his boyfriend out with his eyes. Once they settle on the DJ where he sits across the bed, speaking quietly into a cell phone, he feels his features visibly soften. He can't help it; there's just something about being able to wake up this close to Pauly this often. Suddenly, though, he realizes it's _his_ cell phone the older is talking on, and his expression grows puzzled. His curiosity suddenly piqued, he tunes into the conversation.

"Yea, no, no, I get it. I just don't know what to tell y-No, Nicole, seriously, I'm _not_ trying to 'blow you off in your moment of need', geez. I already told you, this is _much_ more of a Jenni problem than a Vinny problem. Yea, I _know_ that, but-...no, look, I get it. You're freaking out. But Vin had a really long flight, and he's asleep right now, so the second he wakes up, I'll have him call you, but I'm _not_ waking him up for all of this. Okay?...Okay. I'm sorry, too. You know we love you, girl. This one just might be one you have to figure out for yourself. Alright, you, too. Talk to you later."

The DJ lets out a soft sigh, dropping the phone to the bed as he flops back himself. He looks so utterly worn out just from a phone conversation that Vinny can't help but laugh the slightest bit. Pauly's eyes snap wide open, his focus now completely on his younger lover. Vinny blushes at the way Pauly's face instantly breaks out into a smile, the older crawling over to drop back down next to his boyfriend, pull him into a tight hug. Vinny relaxes into it, snuggling closer when the DJ presses a kiss to his temple.

"How'd you sleep?" Pauly questions softly, Vinny turning in his arms to meet his eyes.

"Not bad." Vinny replies, voice just as quiet. Then, he's smirking, sitting up a bit, Pauly following. He continues quickly, just because he's curious, "So what'd Nicole have to say that was so stressful so early in the morning?"

"Oh, Jesus Christ." Pauly half sighs. When Vinny laughs again, the DJ pulls his boyfriend swiftly into his lap, putting him into a playful headlock. "Oh, you think that's fucking funny, huh? Well, guess what? She's pregnant."

Vinny whips around so fast, he nearly gets whiplash. His eyes are pretty comparable to basketballs, staring the older dead in the face for some hint that he's joking. But, Pauly's not laughing, not in the slightest. Vinny has to take a breath. This certainly wasn't the news he'd expected to get first thing in the morning. In fact, he's pretty sure he's in shock, pinches his arm just to make sure he's actually _awake_.

"I know, right? I nearly pissed the bed, man, you don't even _know_. But she was blowing up your phone, so I figured it was important." the DJ says, his voice somewhat distance in Vinny's ears.

"Evidently so." Vinny responds, head in a fog.

He _is_ in shock, he thinks, can't even fully process it. Nicole? Pregnant? Holy fuck.

"Holy fuck." he echoes out loud. "What's she gonna do?"

"That's why she was calling you, man. She has no idea. She's kind of freaking out." Pauly informs his lover, pulling the younger back into his arms to try and calm him down, bring him back to reality a bit.

"What? That's crazy. I can't tell her what the hell to do with her uterus." Vinny laughs, relaxing into his boyfriend's lap.

"That's what I was thinking, but I figured I'd let you be the one to tell her that." the DJ tells him, rubbing his hands up and down Vinny's arms. He feels the tension ease out of his lover, and it makes him smile. He finds the younger's hand, laces their fingers together, and Vinny blushes as Pauly runs a thumb over the back of it. He hears Vinny let out a relaxed sigh at the feeling, and it makes him pull the kid closer. _Thank God_, he thinks.

While Vinny's body is finally starting to relax again, his mind is racing. The whole thing has caught him off-guard. Sure, he's thought about kids before, his mom wanting grandkids to go with the old-fashioned Italian wife she's always fantasized about for him. But the whole time, he's been able to delay it, push all the thoughts to the back of his mind and forget about the very idea as much as possible. Now, though, it's right back at the forefront, all thanks to his irresponsible friend. Nicole Polizzi is going to be a _parent_, for God's sake. If she can do it...Maybe it _isn't_ completely unreasonable to be considering the thought of kids again, he thinks. And, he thinks, heart racing as his eyes drift over his lover slowly, he may only be 24, but Pauly is 31. It is about time for him to start thinking about settling down. Suddenly, his eyes land on his and Pauly's matching promise rings. Maybe the older already has, he thinks. He clears his throat.

"Do _you_ ever think about kids?" he asks Pauly timidly.

Pauly remiains silent for a few more long moments. It makes Vinny nervous, almost makes him want to retract the statement entirely. But, it's already out there, and it's not as if he doesn't want to know. Eventually, Pauly hugs him tightly before turning him around in his lap to meet the younger's brown eyes. Vinny sucks in a quick breath at the sight of his lover's half-disheveled form, the way the DJ bites down on his lower lip like he's having difficulty finding the right words. Pauly's _never_ like this, normally so over-confident it's almost disgusting. Vinny can't help but be a bit taken aback. He tries to hide it, though, especially when the older meets his eyes with shy ones of his own.

"I mean...yea. Of course I do, Vin." Pauly mutters, raising their joined hands in front of them and stretching them palm to palm momentarily before taking Vinny's in his own, toying with his ring. "These were no joke, babe. I meant everything I said. I want to start a life with you, even if it's not right now. That includes little baby guidos. Even if I have no clue how we're gonna get em."

Vinny laughs out loud, half because of his boyfriend's wording, and half in sheer relief. When he tries to speak, no sound comes out, so he reaches out instead, draws Pauly into a tender kiss. After a breath, Vinny thinks he can find his voice again, pulling away from the older just enough to speak.

"There are plenty of ways, Paul. You know that. But don't worry, we'll figure all that out when the time's right." he says, and Pauly nods.

"For sure. When the time's right." the DJ repeats.

He can't resist dragging the younger closer into another kiss, this one far more dirty than the ones past. Vinny gives it back, though, moving to straddle his lover on the bed. The older rolls his hips up, knows Vinny is just as emotionally overwhelmed as he is right now and needs the release, needs _Pauly_. Pauly can feel his lover's joy at their earlier conversation in every single thrust, too, and it makes him wrap his legs tighter around the kid, pull him in closer, deeper. Their love-making is over quick, but full of enough fervor and passion to make up for it. It's not as if it could be helped, either, both of them having gone far too long away from one another to really make anything last. Afterward, they exchange soft kisses in silence, thrilled to just be _in love_. At one point, Pauly takes Vinny's hand in his own once more, brings the ring to his lips to press a light kiss to it. For not the first time, Vinny thinks there's no one he'd rather spend forever with. _Especially_ with kids.

(Later, as Vinny talks Nicole down from her baby-related emotional trauma, Pauly watches him. He can't help but think about what kind of a dad Vinny would be. No matter what, he can't imagine anything but good. He feels his heart beat faster as the thought starts to run through his head that maybe the "right time" will come sooner rather than later.)


End file.
